The invention relates to a flare compensation circuit for television, the circuit comprising a signal integration circuit having an input for receiving a picture signal affected by flare or scattered light and an output for supplying a compensation signal derived therefrom, also comprising a signal difference amplifier circuit having a first input for receiving the picture signal and a second input for receiving the compensation signal.
Such a flare/scattered light compensation circuit is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,001,502 wherein the signal difference amplifier circuit is included in a fed-back black level clamping circuit.